


Lend me your strength

by Byedletre



Series: My light, my heart [9]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Female My Unit | Byleth, Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, I bet you won’t expect the direction this goes in, Intimacy, Married Couple, One Shot, Post-Black Eagles Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26052844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byedletre/pseuds/Byedletre
Summary: “Can you flex for me?”That gets Edelgard awake. Her vision sharpens as she speaks, “You… why?”“Because you’re strooong, El…”Edelgard possesses great strength. Byleth has her demonstrate it.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Series: My light, my heart [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984019
Comments: 24
Kudos: 184





	Lend me your strength

Edelgard sighs in bliss. She could just lie here forever, melting under Byleth’s touch. 

She rolls her shoulders, adjusting how her back sinks into the bed, and turns her head to the side so she can watch Byleth work away. Byleth’s eyes follow her hands as they trail up on the scarred skin of Edelgard’s arm. And down again. The motion sends another wave of warmth through Edelgard. She hums her contentment, and a slight smile emerges on Byleth’s face. Edelgard smiles, too.

They’ve been lying together on their bed like this for quite some time now. Byleth is on her side—to give her full attention, she said—and Edelgard has long since relaxed into her touches. She didn’t give Byleth a lot to work with—she was only comfortable having her arms exposed, today. But Byleth is happy to make do with what’s available. She always is. 

She kneaded tension from Edelgard’s muscles through her clothes. She brought Edelgard to a place of utter peace and tranquility. And she’s kept her hands on Edelgard since then, keeping her grounded and providing comfort through her presence. Edelgard is putty in her hands at this point, but her heart still skips a beat each time Byleth’s ring brushes her skin.

Edelgard never thought that she would get to enjoy idle time like this. She had so many battles to fight, so many enemies to conquer, so many reforms to put into action. The long road ahead of her seemed insurmountable at times. 

But now the continent is at peace, and they’ve dealt with their duties for the day. Edelgard’s work is not finished, but what remains is decidedly less urgent. Thus she is allowing herself this time to rest without the burden of the crown. And, as always, Byleth was eager to help her unwind.

Edelgard sighs again, melting even deeper into the bed. She closes her eyes and focuses on Byleth. The warmth Byleth radiates. The scent of Byleth filling the air—tea and flowers. And the way her muscles seem to further loosen as Byleth’s hands sweep up, and down again.

Byleth wraps her hands around Edelgard’s forearm. “El, you’re so _strong…”_

Edelgard’s eyes snap open as heat rises in her cheeks. She may be used to the touches by now, but compliments are another matter.

Byleth may still struggle with her words at times, but she always speaks with utter sincerity. She discerns what she wants to say, and then she says it. No further thought is had. So unlike the nobles and officials that Edelgard is used to—hiding their meaning behind incomprehensible words and labyrinthine sentences.

And Byleth’s favourite way to make use of her words is to dole out compliments. She loves to make people happy, and her understanding is that compliments make happiness. Although her abrupt praise often leaves people confused more so than pleased.

Edelgard loves this about her, and she wouldn’t trade it for anything.

But she spent so many years seeing herself as nothing more than a weapon. Learning to see herself as a person again continues to be a gradual process. At times it is still difficult for her to show vulnerability—for her to allow Byleth to see her, or to touch her. Or indeed, to compliment her. And while Edelgard often finds it amusing to watch people squirm when Byleth speaks her mind, it can be challenging to accept when those words are directed at her. It doesn’t help that they tend to come out of nowhere, giving her no opportunity to prepare herself for the barrage of affection.

Though once she is over the mental hurdle, she always adores the praise. It’s just a pain how, despite that, she still feels the need to fight with it. Even so, Byleth is endlessly patient, and she always continues with her affections until they start to sink in. Another wonderful aspect of a wonderful woman.

“So lovely, so kind, so beautiful…” Byleth presses a kiss against Edelgard’s skin after each word and keeps peppering more after.

In this moment, she is radiant. There’s an unmistakable fondness sparkling in her eyes, and a warm curve to her lips. She shines like the sun, and Edelgard has to look away, lest she be blinded. The heat in her cheeks intensifies.

“So _strong…”_

That’s one too many for Edelgard to handle. Words spill from her throat unbidden, “I’m not…”

Byleth freezes. She sits up from the bed—back into Edelgard’s line of sight—and turns, kneeling beside her. She tilts her head in an incredulous look. “El.” She grabs the arm she was just kissing and pulls it up between them, her eyes sparkling once more. “Look at your muscle!”

Edelgard’s cheeks burn now, and she twists her head away again—she can’t bear to hold Byleth’s gaze any longer. “There are plenty of people out there stronger than I, my light…“ She brings her free hand up to shield her eyes from Byleth’s sheer brilliance. “Besides, much of my strength comes from my crests. Without them I would be fairly average.”

“But you’re not just strong _physically.”_ Byleth’s hand interlaces with hers, gently pulling it down from her face. Her other hand leaves Edelgard’s arm, and reaches under her chin to turn her head so their eyes lock once more. “You’ve been so strong over the years, while you’ve been making the world a better place. We wouldn’t be able to lounge around like this if not for your work. Even once we’ve found a way to remove your crests, you’ll still be the strongest person I’ve ever known.”

“But that’s only because of you, my light… Without you, I’d have no such strength.” She chokes on the words, shuddering at the thought of a world without her light.

Byleth’s eyes soften. “You do, though. You were strong when I was sleeping, too.” She lets go of Edelgard’s chin and entwines their other hands together, lifting them up and pressing a kiss against the back of Edelgard’s. Her eyes crinkle, and she glows even brighter. “Even if your strength does leave with your crests, even if you don’t have it in you to remain strong, I’ll still love you, because you’re you. You’re my heart. And you’ll always have me.”

She leans in for a kiss, feather-light and all too short, before she collapses back onto the bed, settling against Edelgard’s side. She rests her head next to Edelgard’s, and their hands remain interlaced.

“You’re perfect, El. You’re you, and that means you’re perfect.”

Well…

Byleth would never lie to her. And since she’s so insistent, she must truly believe what she’s saying.

Defeated, Edelgard tangles her legs with Byleth’s, and curls closer towards her to bask in her warmth. 

“Thank you, my light…”

“El?”

Edelgard almost doesn’t hear the word that Byleth murmurs against the skin of her cheek. She attempts to blink away her bleariness—she was so comfortable that she had started to doze off. 

“Byleth…?”

“You know that thing the strongmen in the city do? With their arms?” She pulls her hand away from Edelgard’s, and holds her arm up. She curls it, tensing her muscles. 

Edelgard’s unfocused eyes and mind just barely allow her to process what she sees. “I… I believe they call it ’flexing’, my light.”

Byleth smiles against her skin. “Yeah, flexing. Can you flex for me?”

That gets Edelgard awake. Her vision sharpens as she speaks, “You… why?”

“Because you’re strooong, El…” She kisses Edelgard’s skin and pulls back a bit to look at her. “I want to see what it looks like, on you.”

Edelgard makes no further attempts to object. She raises her arm and watches how Byleth stares at it. Then, she does as Byleth bids—she flexes. Her arm bulges, and Byleth reaches over with both hands to squeeze the taut muscles. Byleth says nothing, but the width of her eyes and the faint darkening of her cheeks says more than words ever could.

After all, it’s not often that Edelgard can draw a blush out of her. It’s much more common the other way around. But if flexing is enough to do it, then perhaps Edelgard would be willing to do so again, sometime. She permits herself a slight grin at how Byleth continues to grasp at her arm, looking awestruck, almost.

When Byleth has had her fill, she pulls her arms away and disentangles her legs so she can sit up. Edelgard lowers her arm again and meets Byleth’s gaze when she turns. “Are you satisfied now?”

“Hmm…” She tilts her head as she hums. “El, can you pick me up?”

Now that is a familiar request. One that Edelgard has heard many times before, thanks to Byleth’s ceaseless fascination with the idea of being held off the ground. 

Any excuse she can find, any opportunity to take advantage of, comes that question once again. Sometimes when Edelgard’s hands are free, she will simply run up and leap into her arms, knowing damn well that Edelgard would never allow her to fall. And, from time to time, she’ll do so when Edelgard’s hands are _not_ free. Many important documents have fluttered to the ground on such occasions. 

But it makes Byleth happy, and it is rather adorable, so Edelgard is always content to oblige. Even if it means sweeping dirt off of trade forms every now and then.

“…Very well.”

Byleth beams and flops backwards onto Edelgard’s stomach. Edelgard huffs an undignified _“Guh!”_ as the wind is knocked out of her.

But she is quick to recover. She loops an arm under Byleth’s knees and back, in a bridal carry. Once Byleth puts her arms around her neck, Edelgard swings her legs off the bed and stands. Already anticipating the next request, she begins walking around the room.

Byleth’s head lolls back and she giggles as she is carried in circles. Edelgard’s heart soars at her happiness—it’s such a stark contrast to how she was when they first met.

Byleth stops laughing. She raises her head and flicks her gaze back onto Edelgard, with eyes even wider than normal. Words tumble from her mouth, “Can you lift me over your head?”

Edelgard raises an amused eyebrow. “I… expect that I could.”

Byleth beams again as Edelgard lets her down. She moves her hands to Byleth’s sides, preparing to lift her aloft, when Byleth shouts, “Wait!”

“What’s wrong, my light?”

Byleth places her hands on Edelgard’s shoulders. She stares deep into her eyes, and the world around Edelgard fades away as she drifts in pools of cornflower blue. She’s so consumed by her eyes that she jumps when Byleth speaks again. 

“I think you could hold me up with just one arm.” 

The words come out solemn, almost grim. Her face betrays no hint of levity nor humour; to her, this surely could not be any less of a joke.

Edelgard blinks a few times. She then sets her brow in determination, nodding once. Byleth has never failed her. She shall not fail Byleth.

Byleth returns her nod and pulls her hands back. “Kneel on the ground and hold your hand up.”

Edelgard does as she is told. Years of fighting under Byleth’s command have faded any restraint she might have to her instructions. And there surely has never been a battlefield more serious than this.

Byleth moves behind her and leans forward, before flopping onto Edelgard’s palm. She somehow retains her balance by stretching her limbs out, and she looks down, catching Edelgard’s eye. She gives another nod that Edelgard returns.

Edelgard starts to rise to her feet. She keeps her body steady, carefully rising and rising, until she stands at her full height. She looks up and meets Byleth’s eye again. 

They share a moment of stony reflection.

Byleth bursts into laughter and the serious atmosphere fades. Her stomach shakes with her joy under Edelgard’s palm, and when she eventually stops laughing, she looks at Edelgard in a way that could only be described as reverent. “See how strong you are, El? You’re not even straining!”

Edelgard fights to suppress the grin that is attempting to form on her face, but the heat flooding her cheeks is undoubtedly giving away how pleased she really is.

“I just hope that you aren’t expecting me to show off whenever it pleases you.”

* * *

“El, can you pick up this boulder?”

She hefts it aloft, after a little prompting.

* * *

“El, can you _throw_ this boulder?”

She makes it fly, without a strain.

* * *

“El, can you throw _me?”_

“Byleth!” Edelgard releases her hand and stops walking. The gravel of the garden path crunches as she turns on her heels to face her. “What?!”

“Throw me.” Byleth smiles serenely—unshakeable in the face of the Emperor’s ire.

Edelgard can only stare at her, utterly at a loss for words.

Lifting her overhead was one thing. Edelgard was underneath her and could catch her if she fell. The boulder was fine too, since Byleth stood back while Edelgard did the work. And throwing that other boulder wasn’t too dangerous either, since they did it in a clear area with no one around.

But _throwing_ Byleth? Throwing _Byleth?_ Byleth—she who cleaved through the darkness and offered her hand to pull Edelgard back up from the void? Has she forgotten how important she is, or has she simply lost her _mind?_

Oh, there are the words that Edelgard needs.

“I’m not _throwing_ you, Byleth! What if you get hurt?!”

“Throw me into the lake.” Her voice goes giddy as she continues, “I’ll make a big splash!”

Edelgard stares again, left floundering in the wake of Byleth’s madness.

But if she landed in water… she wouldn’t be harmed, would she? And she’s so excited about it…

Edelgard tries to remain exasperated and authoritative, she really does. But Byleth’s childlike delight at the concept is too much. She can’t suppress the fond smile that grows on her face, and Byleth’s own smile widens in response.

Edelgard covers her face with her hand, throws her head back, and groans, “Byleth…” 

The effect must be rather lost with how wide her smile is. 

She drops her hand. “Fine.” She wills her features back to sobriety, levels her head, and puts on her best emperor voice. “But as your wife and as your emperor, I _command_ you not to get hurt. If you do, I’ll never forgive you. Do you understand?”

Byleth’s smile drops in an instant. She stoops into a low bow and intones, “Of course, Your Majesty.” 

_Hubert._

Edelgard snorts at the resemblance and Byleth looks up again, beaming.

“Come on, then.” Edelgard grabs her hand and resumes walking. “Let’s go to the lake.”

Byleth takes off in front of her, dragging her along by her hand, and laughing all the while.

They soon emerge from the rows of hedges to the very edge of the palace grounds. Edelgard stumbles after Byleth as she races them down to the water’s shore. 

Edelgard’s heart feels a little lighter now that they’re here. The view of water surrounded by trees, hedges, and sloping banks of grass never fails to boost her mood. They should have tea here again, soon.

But it’s not accurate to call it a lake, really. It’s more of a gigantic pond, constructed by the will of some former emperor. Regardless, it’s certainly big enough to swim in. Or to fish in, as Byleth often does. 

Or to throw someone into.

A few residents of the palace are scattered along the shore. Servants taking breaks, some guards stationed here and there. It must be an awfully peculiar sight for them, to see their Emperor scrambling to keep up with their Empress as they approach the lake together. Certainly it’s nothing compared to what they’re about to see next.

They slow to a walk as they near the water’s edge, and Edelgard looks out over the lake. To the right, a fair distance around the water’s border, Bernadetta is sitting under the cover of a tree. She’s working away in her notepad. She happens to look up when Edelgard notices her, and she waves across the water.

Edelgard returns the wave with her free hand as she speaks, “My light, Bernadetta is sitting over there.”

Byleth follows Edelgard’s gaze, and nods in Bernadetta’s direction. 

Then, more urgent matters must take over her mind again, since she turns away, placing her hands on Edelgard’s shoulders. “When you throw me, El, you have to shout something, okay? It’s the rule.” She speaks in a hushed tone, as if the words are some valuable secret. They probably are, to her.

“Shout something?”

“Like our battlecries.”

Right. Like the battlecries, of course. That makes sense.

Edelgard nods. “Very well, then.”

Byleth smiles. Edelgard does too. Byleth turns around and raises her arms.

Edelgard places her hands on Byleth’s sides and sinks to one knee, before pushing up again to lift Byleth over her head. Byleth pulls her legs up with her arms, curling into a ball. She’s trembling a bit in Edelgard’s hands, and her excitement is contagious—Edelgard’s heart flutters.

But she has to confirm one thing.

“Remember, my light. Do _not_ get hurt. Understood?”

“Yes, El. I understand.”

“Good.” Edelgard takes a few slow breaths to steady herself. “Then, now… now I shall throw you.”

So… shout something, then? None of Edelgard’s battlecries are applicable here, really.

Hmm…

Oh. Of course.

With her battlecry prepared, Edelgard plants her feet into the ground and sucks in a deep breath. She pulls her arms back, her muscles coiled and ready to spring. She calls upon the full power of her dual crests—her tainted blood pounds in her ears as she musters every fibre of the strength she possesses.

 _“ALLOW ME TO DEMONSTRATE!”_ she bellows, taking a step forward as she pushes with all of her might.

And Byleth _soars._

As she arcs over the water she bears a striking resemblance to a bird in flight. A bizarre, curled up, human-sized bird that is squealing.

She then lands in the water many strides away, and Edelgard would be lying to herself if she claimed that the torrent Byleth sends up is not impressive.

Well. Good. Byleth’s curiosity is sated, and the people at the lake got a show out of it too.

Edelgard stands up straight again—she was still bent down?—and since no one can see her face, she permits herself a pleased smile. Byleth will surely sing her praises once she’s back. Her smile grows wider at the thought.

…But it’s been a moment now, and Byleth still hasn’t surfaced. Edelgard’s smile drops. She told Byleth not to get hurt. What if she did, though? What if she got caught on something under the water? What if she spontaneously forgot how to swim?

Edelgard is about to leap in after her, despite her disdain for swimming, when Byleth’s head breaks through the surface of the water. She bursts into laughter, and Edelgard breathes a sigh of relief—both at Byleth’s safety, and the fact that she can remain on land.

“Come back to me, my light!”

Byleth swims over, and once she’s far enough in to stand, she starts walking the rest of the way. Edelgard rushes to her, no longer concerned about getting her boots wet. She is about to embrace Byleth, but hesitates at how damp she is—instead she opts to remain at arm’s length. “You aren't hurt, are you? You’re okay?”

Byleth nods. “Yes, I’m okay.” Her eyes crinkle as she continues, “That was a good throw, El. It’s like I said, you’re so strong.”

Edelgard’s cheeks warm. “Well…” She looks away, and the corners of her lips twitch upwards. “Perhaps.”

Byleth jolts in place. “Did I make a big splash?” she asks, tone bordering on urgent.

Edelgard laughs and looks back to see Byleth beaming. “Yes, it was very impressive. Now, let’s get you back to the palace. You need to change out of those clothes, you’re soaked.”

Byleth looks down at herself, as if only now realising the state she’s in. She pauses. Her gaze slowly works back up to meet Edelgard’s, and her eyes twinkle as a grin grows on her face.

Edelgard watches her—curious at what is going through her mind.

Then, she catches on.

Oh.

_Oh no._

“No, don’t!” she cries, stumbling back and narrowly dodging the soaking wet arms that grasp the space she just occupied. She turns and runs, and Byleth chases after her, cackling with mirth.

But where Edelgard is strong, Byleth is fast, and it doesn’t take her long to close the distance. If nothing else, she has a lot more experience in running in heels than Edelgard does.

She tackles Edelgard in a sodden embrace, bringing them both down to the grass below. Accepting defeat, Edelgard rolls over in her arms, and Byleth scoots up to bury her face in Edelgard’s neck.

“Mmm…” she hums. “My heart. Love you…”

Edelgard reaches up to pat her damp hair. “And… And I love you. You ridiculous woman.” She nuzzles her cheek against the top of Byleth’s head and closes her eyes. “My light…”

* * *

“Are you going to stay standing there watching me, or are you going to come in?” Edelgard asks, not looking away from the work on her desk.

“Sorry.”

The door to her office opens the rest of the way, and closes with a click. Footsteps approach. 

Edelgard does look up now, and smiles at the sad puppy that is pouting back at her. “You’ve no reason to be apologetic, my light. It just feels a little peculiar to be watched for such a long time.”

Byleth perks up again. “I could watch you work all day, El.” If she _were_ a puppy, her tail would likely be wagging.

Edelgard forces down the heat that threatens to spill into her cheeks. “Be that as it may, I imagine that there are much better things for you to be doing with your time.” She notices the rectangular package that Byleth is holding underneath her arm. “What’s that you’ve got, there?”

Byleth’s eyes widen. “Bernie.” She holds it up and fixes her gaze on it. “She gave it to me, and said it was for us.”

“Hm. I can’t imagine what the occasion is.” Edelgard looks over the few short stacks of papers that remain for her to work through. “I can spare a moment. Shall we open it and have a look?”

Byleth nods. 

So Edelgard starts clearing the paperwork aside to make some space on her desk. “Why don’t you go and get a chair, then?”

“No need.”

Edelgard’s brow furrows, but she doesn’t bother to think more about it. Once she has made a sufficient space for the package, she looks back to Byleth, who is smiling. 

“Move your chair back a bit.”

Edelgard, never one to question Byleth’s more innocent whims, does as instructed.

Byleth moves in front of her and drops onto her lap. Edelgard blinks in surprise, before smiling as she wraps her arms around her. “Good idea, my light.” 

It’s a bit awkward to see past Byleth like this, so instead she rests her head against Byleth’s back—sideways, so her crown doesn’t poke her. She closes her eyes, sighing in contentment. Then Byleth presumably starts unwrapping the package, since the sound of tearing paper begins.

Unless Byleth is shredding her paperwork.

Edelgard’s brow furrows again and she cranes her neck to peek over Byleth’s shoulder. Just to make sure. Thankfully Byleth is, in fact, unwrapping the package. Vibrant blues and greens come into view as more of the contained item is revealed.

Edelgard squints from her poor view as she deciphers what she is looking at. Eventually, realisation strikes. “It’s a painting.”

Byleth hums in response as she continues to disentangle the canvas from the paper. Another moment passes before she finds the optimal way to proceed, and she tears the remaining covering away in one grand motion.

They both stare at the revealed canvas.

Byleth bursts into laughter. Edelgard continues making sense of the painting as Byleth shakes in her arms.

It depicts the palace lake. A beautiful rendition of the area, with bold colours and sweeping brush strokes. The shimmering of the water is so realistic as to be life-like, and the leaves of the trees are so detailed one could almost pick one off the canvas. 

The work of a master, without question.

However, the painting also depicts two people. One is dressed in red, and is standing at the edge of the lake, with their arms outstretched. The other, dressed in black, is soaring above the water with their arms to the sides, like a bird in flight.

Now Edelgard laughs, too.

Byleth looks an awful lot more graceful in the painting than how she remembers.

**Author's Note:**

> this was _supposed_ to be a silly little drabble about Edie yeeting someone. then it went and grew into whatever this is. fuck’s sake.
> 
> but thanks so much for reading. any and all feedback is welcome and appreciated. thoughts on the characterisation would be great, again. particularly if you’ve read my other fics. i think this makes sense as a natural progression of the characters, especially considering that it’s happening so many years down the line, but if you disagree i’d love to hear why.
> 
> regardless, i wish you an excellent day.


End file.
